Tryan?
by passion56321
Summary: l"Whats a Tryan?"asked Troy. "Finish what you started, and ill tell you." Troy needs tutoring in math...or does he? Some random quotes from songs are thrown in by Ryan. And the two become forever bonded as what we like to call Tryan. Now a ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is apart of HSM. It is owned by Disney and not me, unfortunately. So, I guess I only own the plot? I don't know…you guys decide. Nor do I own the song(s) that I will be referencing to. **

**Authors Note: About my other story…****Finally Together****. I deleted it, I realized it was whack, and I have done way better writing/writings before that one. Although, they weren't HSM fics…or fics really. I really can write way better than that. I did get some nice reviews, and I thank all who gave me such wonderful comments. I hope you like this one, I myself don't know where this story is going to be heading (except the happy Tryan ending of course, b/c I do not like sad endings; unless it fits the story) so both me and you readers (if there are readers) will be in for as much a surprise as me. I really hope you like it.**

**Warning: It might end up being a one-shot though…which saddens me, because I myself don't really like to read one-shots. Weird huh?! Unless they are good, yeah…nevermind, just read the Tryan. I beg of you to leave reviews!**

**The story is being told, basically from a Tryan supahFAN! The narrator adds in a lot of their own dialogue to add hilarity and diversity to the story (I hope). Anyway…get to reading my minions, for we shall take Tryan to superstardom with our FANtastical FANfics. Haha jkjk, its late right now, don't mind me just plz read the story and don't forget to review. I love reviews.**

_**Tryan?**_

_**Tutoring, Division, Songs, and Tryan?**_

Why Ryan was stuck in the library with none other than Troy Bolton, he didn't know. And he couldn't really tell you why, it just sort of happened that way. All he knows; is that he never should have agreed to be a tutor for math. Nor would our beloved Drama King want to be tutoring our hot and sexy Troy with overly boring mathematical problems. _He'd rather be doing some hot sexy homo man stuff to him instead, but he knew he couldn't; that was just a pipe dream…for now._

"I don't get this!" Complained the beautiful brunette.

Ryan looked up from his textbook and leaned over to see what was wrong. He looked over the problem, and easily found the flaw. "I see your problem. The sum will be different if you didn't try to use division."

"Oh…isn't that from a song?"

"What is?" Ryan questioned back.

"That line you just said, 'the sum will be different by using division.' Only you used it in the exact opposite way…sort of."

Our Drama King just scrunched his brow, indicating he had no idea what he was talking about. In actuality, he knew exactly what he was blabbing on about. _It was a line from __Division__ by Aly & Aj. Of course our Ryry knew that. _

Ryan was wondering why Troy even needed a tutor. 'Didn't he like, have a genius for a girlfriend?' It bugged him to no end, so he asked.

"So, Troy…"

Troy looked up to assure Ryan that he had his full attention. "I don't really mean to pry, and not that I don't enjoy sitting here for an hour and a half watching you fail miserably at these problems everyday. But, why do you need a tutor? Isn't your girlfriend like a super genius?"

"Well, yea…but its not like she has time for me. You know with the whole Scholastic Decathlon thing and everything. Plus, we aren't exactly an item anymore." He didn't sound like he was depressed about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." _Troy-boy gave Ryry a little grin, and continued working. If only the Drama King knew the real reason why they split. And why he was really there…because he sure didn't need any tutoring, or extra time to work. Yup, Troy-boy was very smart when it came to math and its problems._

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

_20 minutes later…_

Troy had found it very hard not to stare at Ryan. _Want to know something interesting? And I mean really interesting! Well, Troy-boy here…is…gay! Hah! Weren't expecting that were u? And guess who he has the hots for? You guessed it, the one and only, Drama King of East High. Ryan Evans, a.k.a. Ryry for short._

He would occasionally glance up from his problems on his work problems and look at Ryan, who was reading a textbook, troy wasn't sure if it was for history or math. _Maybe it's the history of math Troy? _He would stare at his lips every time he did so. He thought they were perfect, and his blue eyes…Troy thought that he could get lost in there forever. _And, of course he didn't mind._

It was really bothering Troy, so he asked, "What _are_ you reading Ry?" _OMG…he used Ry! _

"Just reading the chapter of this book…just homework reading. And I'm just taking some notes on it, in my journal" The smaller one asnswered.

"Oh…he, um…Ry? Can I ask you something?"

Ryan looked up from his reading. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to say…" Troy said nervously

"Just ask, Troy…I wont bite."

Troy thought about that last comment, "I wish you would."

"You see the thing is…well…uh…I was wondering are…are you gay?"

Ryan didn't know what to say, he wondered if he was really that obvious. _Oh, yes you are Ryry!_ He might as well tell him.

"Yes?" Ryan was half expecting Troy to be weird about it, but he didn't seem to be.

"Well…that's cool. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure…" Ryan was confused.

"Can I kiss you?" The brunette asked. Just like that.

"Um…" he didn't know what to say. Or to think, except for, 'What the fuck?'

"Silence sure is everything." Said Troy (song line from _Silence__ by Aly & Aj)_

"Again, with the lyrics…" Shot Ryan

"You started it."

But Troy didn't wait for a reply. He leaned in and kissed our beautiful blonde Drama Geek.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Troy was working on the buttons of Ryan's shirt. They pulled apart from each other, only for a brief moment as Troy pulled off his own shirt. As Troy did so, Ryan pushed everything from the on the table to the side, except the journal/notebook Ryan was previously writing in. Troy pushed Ryan onto the table on his back, and dove for another kiss.

Troy then started to kiss down Ryan's beautifully toned body, and made his way lower and lower. He was aiming to indo the Ryan's pants, when he was stopped. "Are you sure about this Troy? I don't want to be some stupid experiment. I will not be your guinea pig. I don't want to get—" Ryan was cut off by soft lips touching his.

"Shh…I'm more sure about this than anything." He cupped his chin. "I promise this isn't an experiment, you are not and will never be a guinea pig. And I would never hurt you." He looked straight into his eyes as he said this. There was an unspoken truce, and Troy continued to undo the annoying pants.

Now, that they were both completely in the nude, (_omg, sososososo hot!) _Troy-toy made his way up Ryry's body with small kisses. He started to leave small marks on the Drama Kings neck, so that all would know he was taken. As Troy pulled his head away from Ryan's neck, he looked and the notebook and noticed a few words that piqued his interest.

"Ry?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"What's a Tryan?"

Ryan just laughed and pulled Troy in for another deep kiss, and slowly pulled away, and said, "If you finish, ill tell you…"

Troy-toy didn't need to be told or asked to do what Ryry wanted him to do. Plus, he wanted to know what the hell a Tryan was…it sounded interesting.

_**The End**_

**Authors Note: I hope you all liked it. I sure had fun writing it. Plzplzplzplz review. I would love you forever. I would also like to thank those who had reviewed my other story that is no longer exsistent. I hope you like this better or way better than that one. I personally think its funny, but I guess that would be up to you guys, the readers. I just noticed that there wasn't a lot of the narrator's dialogue as I would have hope, but oh well. Its good the way it is.**

**Peace out I love reviews!**

**-passion**


End file.
